Millennium boys'
by dutchesssweetsmile
Summary: AU-ish On an island located a couple miles from the main land was a Duel academy. Like all the other Duel academy's this school, is a dedicated school that trains Duelists to a Pro level.'Millennium boys' is secret association of boys who go around school to help fulfill love around the school. Jesse/Syrus/Jaden


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH GX

On an island located a couple miles from the main land was a Duel academy. Like all the other Duel academy's this school, is a dedicated school that trains Duelists to a Pro level, so they can ideally enter the Pro League owned by Seto Kaiba. However this academy is main top school that is set as a model for the rest of the other Academy's. This academy is separated into five dorms that show your ranking of dueling.

Slifer Red is where the low-level Duelists are housed. It was named after the Egyptian God Card "Slifer the Sky Dragon" which was originally owned by Yugi Muto. The main students in this dorm also tend to bear a similarity to Yugi: they are very determined and nearly always pull through.

Ra Yellow is where the average-level Duelists are housed. It was named after the Egyptian God Card "The Winged Dragon of Ra "which was originally owned by Marik Ishtar. The students in this dorm are smart and cunning which was one of Marik's defining traits.

Obelisk Blue is named after the Egyptian God Card "Obelisk the Tormentor" which was originally owned by Kaiba himself and therefore chosen to house the most skilled Duelists. Kaiba in that he considers himself to be a superior duelist.

Obelisk White is around the same level as Obelisk blue but not as skilled as Kaiba would put it. This Dorm was named after Ryou Bakura card "Change of Heart". The duelists here are duelist that have been underestimated but in the end turn the game around by using their opponents' strength against them.

The last dorm is known to be the mysterious abandoned. This dorm is the one place that no one dares to come even close to, but if they ever did then they would find out the biggest mystery since the academy opened. The identity of the Millennium boys. The 'Millennium boys' is secret association of boys who go around school to help fulfill love around the school. The abandoned dorm was the perfect headquarters for the 'Millennium boys'.

In fact the first boys to start this association were no other than Yugi, Marik, Seto, and Ryou themselves. They felt that with all the dueling that went on that the students wouldn't be able to find their special person. Every so years new 'Millennium boys' will be selected from the new kids coming in since the old 'Millennium boys' would be graduating soon.

This year 'Millennium boys' are in their second year of doing this and have two more years to go. Well actually only two of them have been doing this for two years while the last boy has only started a few months ago. The boys with two years under their belt are no other the Schools (maybe world) famous Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson. Jaden Yuki is a duelist among duelist. He is a headstrong, fun-loving, and talented brunette that proudly represents the Slifer dorm no matter what people say about his dorm. He's popular among everyone for his excitable, energetic and sometimes laid back personality. Jesse Anderson is a bluenette with an excitable and energetic personality much like Jaden. He was popular from the start because of European style that he brought to the Obelisk blue dorm. Also like Jaden is one of the top duelists. Now the last 'Millennium boy' that joined a few months ago was Syrus Truesdale. Unlike Jaden and Jesse who were second years Syrus was a first year. Syrus was a light Bluenette who is very shy at first but the most lovable person you would ever meet when he opens up to you. He very unnoticeable from the start but when you finally get a good look at him you can barely keep your eyes off him.

Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus are the perfect team of people to be chosen for the 'Millennium boys. Jaden and Jesse being way too popular among people to even be thought of as one. And Syrus being invisible to most of the school too even know he's a student.

Over these couple of months with Jaden and Jesse, Syrus has been growing more and more feelings towards them. It can't be helped with them constantly teasing him by calling him cute and adorable. It's always so hard to concentrate on a case when you have two handsome guys showering you with their affection by doing small things like a kiss on the cheek, blowing in his ear, or if their being perverted a grope here and there.

Syrus doesn't know what to do. He should be focusing on their current case of trying to figure out the cause of the strange behaviors that's going around school. Apparently one of the students are passing out dosages of aphrodisiac. They can't seem to find out any leads yet. However all that was pushed to the sides of his mind as he thought of Jaden and Jesse.

"Argh this is frustrating! I can't be thinking about them right now!" Syrus yelled to himself running his hands through his hair angrily. It was a good a thing that he was alone in the abandon dorm or he would have made an idiot of himself in front of his crushes. Irritated with himself his silver doe like eyes scanned the room for his chocolate he picked up on the way here. When he's nervous or upset he eats sweet things.

Ripping the wrapper off the bar he quickly consumed the sugary sweetness of the chocolate. He felt a little better with his emotions calming down. When his emotions were finally calm enough he was once again able to focus back on the matter at hand. He picked up paper after paper going through the info the have already collected. After reading half way through the third paper his eyes started feeling heavy. He didn't fight the feeling of slipping into a sleeping state.

"-rus!"

"-US! Come on little buddy wake up" A familiar voice called to Syrus. Syrus started to stir. He was slowly coming through. His silver iris open wide to only have his eyes glaze over. His glazed eyes followed to the source of the voice, Jesse. Syrus realized that he was being held in Jesse arms as Jaden placed his hand on Syrus forehead.

"Dang Sy you're burning up. Why didn't you tell us you were sick" Jaden asked but this all went to deaf ears of Syrus. Syrus was too busy thinking of why his body felt so warm. It didn't make since he was fine a minute ago now his head felt foggy and his body felt weird. It was too hot for anything to function. He felt everything slow down as he blacked out.

'Huh' was the only thought that came when silver eyes slowly opened. Syrus eyes blinked a couple of times to get used to the flooding lights in the room. He sat up in bed taking a quick scan of the room coming to the conclusion that he was in the infirmary. 'How did I get here?' he asked himself. 'Oh right I blacked out. They must have carried me here… W-WAIT! They CARRIED me here. It's impossible for someone to have not seen me get carried… SO EMBARRASING! SOMEONE WILL SURELY BULLY ME N-'His thought were cut off by something slamming the door open then tackling him to the bed again.

"SY-SY! YOU'RE ALRIGHT WE THOUGHT WE LOST YOU FOREVER! I'LL NEV-"The mass of brown and red that tackled him was lifted of him by Jesse giving Syrus a chance to sit back up.

"Jaden, in that whole discussion we had outside totally went over your head didn't it." Jesse said to Jaden like a scolding mother to her child. However it went unnoticed as Jaden happily said "YEP it did! Anyway how you feeling Sy."

"I'm fine just a little warm and dazed. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble to you guys." Syrus said while hiding his eyes from view of the other too. Sometimes he felt guilty for always being a bother to Jesse and Jaden. They always put aside whatever they were doing for him. How could he not feel guilt?

"Aw come on sapphire don't be like that. No reason to feel sad anyway you helped us out a lot with the case today." Jesse said sitting on the side of the bed while putting his arm around Syrus waist. Syrus heart skipped a beat at feeling Jesse arm wrap around his waist. He looked up at Jesse blushing quickly when his eyes met Jesse. "R-really?"

"Yea you help us out greatly. Without you we wouldn't have solved the case today. It turned out the drug was inside some chocolate bars that were being sold around the academy. Luckily the person who made the chocolates only intended to give these to their special someone, so they can move to the next level in their relationship." Jaden said going to the other side of Syrus to wrap his arm around his shoulders. This caught Syrus attention, tearing his eye contact with Jesse to look at Jaden giving him a goofy grin. "So we should be thanking you, Sy." Syrus was utterly speechless to say the least. No one and he means NO one has ever thanked him in his life, but he was pulled from his stupor by Jaden change in tone. "However there is still a client that we have yet to help today." "H-huh…who" Syrus was completely confused by Jaden sudden change now.

"You."

The simple word coming from both Jesse and Jaden lips sent shivers up his spine. But why was he a client he didn't have any relat-… wait yea he did, but how did they know about it. Did they really know that he liked them even possibly love them. He couldn't help his feelings they were the ones who pulled him from his lonely world to their own where he was never alone anymore. His mind was racing with many thoughts that he thought he was going to black out again.

"You are quite slow with admitting your feelings sapphire you know that." Jesse lightly chuckled in Syrus ear. Sweet shivers were sent through Syrus body. Two fingers clasped Syrus chin guiding his attention back to Jaden, whose face was an inch from his now. Jaden gaze was so intense now from before while still keeping his smile. "I agree with Jes, we drop many hints for you that your feelings our returned by us, but you never seem to pick them up." Jaden husky voice and intense gaze kept turning Syrus different shades of red. He was shocked but happy at the same time that his feelings were returned by the ones he loves. "I guess we're going to have to prove it to you then." That declaration threw Syrus back to reality.

"Wait W-what-"again he didn't have enough time to complete his sentence as he was pushed on the bed and easily submitted into silence by Jaden lips crashing down on his.

"I hope your ready sapphire, cause we intend to make you clearly see how much we love you." Jesse nibbled on his ear gaining a whimper as a reward before he attacked Syrus neck with licks, bites and kisses. The infirmary was soon filled many screams, moans, and whimpers of our youngest millennium boy.

On an island located a couple miles from the main land was a Duel academy. Like all the other Duel academy's this school, is a dedicated school that trains Duelists to a Pro level. The academy had five different dorms. Slifer red, Ra yellow, Obelisk Blue, Obelisk White, and the abandoned dorm. The abandoned dorm is the one place that no one dares to come even close to, but if they ever did then they would find out the biggest mystery since the academy opened. The identity of the Millennium boys. The 'Millennium boys' is secret association of boys who go around school to help fulfill love around the school.


End file.
